


Transformation

by Ryenan



Series: Huxloween 2016 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Transformation, hux is a lizard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: The skin bleaching parts are not meant to imply that hux is dark skined - I was imagining him in this piece as a green lizard man with a tail and all that.





	

Transformation into the man he is today was a long and difficult process. Everything had been altered – his eyes were tattooed, skin bleached, freckles added, hair dyed and permed straight. His diet is limited to stay slim, his legs cracked and broken to extend them, his tail removed, his teeth filed flat like a human. He is perfect. He looks nothing like his father.

Very few people know he is the bastard son of Bristol Hux, and that is his intention. Someday the people who do know will all be dead, and he will be entirely his own person. Some people make the connection – in a galaxy this wide, it is odd to have two high ranking officers with the same name. Their curiosity is quickly satiated when they compare the picture of the two men.

When he wins Kylo’s trust, affections, loyalty – he will ask the knight to give him the final piece of his transformation. To remake him in his true image – no more hair dye or skin bleaching – just bright hair and fair skin naturally.

Kylo doesn’t trust him, seems to sense how fake – how made – his body is. That Hux looks like a mammal won’t convince Ren that he isn’t a snake. But Hux has experience with transformations. Kylo can be transformed.

**Author's Note:**

> The skin bleaching parts are not meant to imply that hux is dark skined - I was imagining him in this piece as a green lizard man with a tail and all that.


End file.
